starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dusk
I don't mean to be a bastard, but I have a problem with Dusk's shield. The Marveldirectory.com writes the following about Captain America's shield: "It is made of a unique Vibranium-Adamantium alloy that has never been duplicated." So, therefore Dusk's shield cannot be made of a Vibranium-Adamantium alloy. --Jagtai 07:14, 15 March 2007 (UTC) *In theory, perhaps... but keep in mind, Jag, that not only is this an alternate universe, but it's also set in the future. So, near as we can tell, it could have been duplicated by now. I wouldn't think that such a concept as that would be too terribly hard to come by. (To cite a famous quote: "Nothing's impossible.") Of course, it's up to Cazzik to cast into the wind his explanation on the matter, if he has any. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:30, 15 March 2007 (UTC) **It just seems kinda dumb. If he changed some bits here and there - like the shield - Dusk would just be a Captain America-inspired character. But as it is, he's a damn clone! Cazzik, either change the character (at least parts of him) or take over Captain America. I don't mind, but making an exact duplicate is just lame. --Jagtai 16:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ***Honestly, I don't see what's wrong with making a character similar to, but not the same as, an established Marvel/DC character. I've got several, but with my own info's in such. I'd recommend waiting for him to finish the character 'fore making judgments. (Which is what I expect people to do when reading about a couple of mine.) Besides, since when did we hold regulations on what people can and cannot do about their own Wikia information? Being the founder of this Wikia, I cannot see justification in your demands. Also, hope you don't mind if I changed your reply's format a little bit, easier to read that way. (Didn't realize Wikia requires the closing tag for HTML paragraphs. HTML doesn't.) --Cadden Blackthorne 16:56, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ****Uuumm.....everyone calm down. I made that character the way he is because he is Vanguard's attempt to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, it wasn't quite as successful as the original, which is why Captain America is still stronger and faster, etc. I haven't written the bio yet, which is why you wouldn't know that. If the shield bothers you the much, I'll change it to just adamantium, which is what I was originally going to do anyway. However, in the future I agree with Cadden, people should wait for the whole bio to go up before voicing concerns. Or at least voice them privately if they have questions. --Cazzik *****I may have come on harsher than intended. My problem was not the similarities between Captain America and Dusk, my problem was that the shield was supposed to be unique. The shield is kinda the trademark of Captain America. That's all. ******Understandable, but so are claws with Wolverine. But, Ultimate Sabretooth also sported those claws (four, even). X-23 also had two claws from her knuckles. And let us not forget Lady Deathstrike, and a wide range of City of Heroes character options. Thus, it may be the trademark, sure. But that doesn't mean that others cannot sport something like it. Wolfe has Wolverine-like claws (with the exception that they were forged into his skeletal system, not laced like Wolvie's claws). Pyrocinder's basically the Human Torch and Pyro combined into one character. Praesul is the physical combat Superman type (like I said on SW:E, a homage to Statesman). I don't think it really matters that much. Worst case scenario, can make it a different shape, and Mr. America keeps his trademark. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:26, 16 March 2007 (UTC)